


Desde las alturas

by BlueVelvetSociopath



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Reichenbach, Suicide Attempt
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 06:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7497168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueVelvetSociopath/pseuds/BlueVelvetSociopath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desde las alturas, las cosas parecen ser tan pequeñas e insignificantes…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desde las alturas

El viento soplaba fuerte esa tarde. Las personas caminaban sin rumbo alguno, o simplemente regresando a casa con sus seres queridos, quienes siempre les esperarían y se alegrarían por la llegada de esa persona en especial. Todas y cada una de esas personas caminaban a paso rápido, buscando huir y resguardarse de la lluvia que amenazaba con comenzar a caer. Todos ajenos a lo que pasa en las alturas, o más específicamente; a lo que pasa en la parte más alta del St. Bart’s Hospital. Ahí, donde un hombre destrozado les mira con curiosidad y preguntas en su mente.  

_“¿Es así?” “¿Es así como él lo veía todo?” “¿Tan pequeño e insignificante?” “¿Tan falto de interés para su mente tan brillante?” “¿Es así cómo me veía desde las alturas?”_

— Tan pequeño e insignificante…— Murmuró al viento.

Su mano derecha estaba cerrada en torno al mango de su bastón, ese que sabía que jamás volvería a usar, pero que por alguna razón había dejado arrumbado en una esquina de su habitación. Ese bastón que parecía haber estado seguro de que le volvería a usar, como si de alguna manera hubiese presagiado lo que pasaría. Fue una verdadera tortura subir hasta ese lugar, pero ese dolor jamás se compararía con el de aquel día. En su mano izquierda, un objeto era aferrado para no caer.

~Flash-Back~

— John, ¿qué haces aquí? — Preguntó Greg, quien le miraba como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

— Lo necesito, Greg. — Murmuró. — Sé que te lo entregaron a ti…

Greg suspiró audiblemente. — John, no puedo dártelo. — Informó. Su voz sonaba tranquila y relajada, aunque con un ligero tono de tristeza.

Para Greg no había sido fácil volver a verle desde ese día. John estaba destrozado y parecía que simplemente se había desconectado de la realidad. Para cuando él llegó, John estaba de pie en la acera, completamente inmóvil y con la mirada perdida. Greg se percató de que en la parte de las rodillas de John, su pantalón estaba mojado, dándole a entender que se había arrodillado en la acerca cuando todo pasó, pero no fueron las notorias machas de agua lo que le había llamado la atención, sino esa notable mancha que era más oscura y definitivamente no se trataba de agua. Trato de guardar silencio y simplemente le tomó de los hombros y lo llevó hacia su auto. No podía dejarle ahí, no en el estado en el que estaba. John no protestó en ningún momento.

Ese día, tanto Greg como la Sra. Hudson, se mantuvieron junto a él, cuidándole y tratando de que dijera algo, pero perdieron varias horas del día, pues John simplemente se había quedado sentado en su sillón, viendo fijamente el sillón que alguna vez había ocupado Sherlock. Entrada la noche, Greg debía irse, pero simplemente no quería hacerlo. Un par de palabras por parte de la Sra. Hudson fueron “suficientes” para convencerle de que podía irse tranquilo, que ella cuidaría de John. Greg se lamentó de haber creído en las palabras de la Sra. Hudson, pues tan pronto como se había adentrado a su hogar, su teléfono sonó, deseando ser atendido y hacerle oír la voz chillona de la mujer al otro lado de la línea, que sólo repetía una y otra vez: “He escuchado un tiro” “Dios mío, creo que se ha disparado” “La puerta está cerrada y no puedo abrirla”.

Fue necesaria la fractura del hombro de Greg para lograr que la puerta de la habitación de Sherlock se abriese. Para cuando entró, seguido de los paramédicos y la Sra. Hudson; encontraron a John bocabajo, con una mancha de sangre que teñía la sábana bajo su cabeza, y su SIG aferrada fuertemente en su mano izquierda. Los paramédicos le tomaron por los hombros para hacerle girar sobre la cama, esperaban encontrarse con el peso de un cuerpo muerto, pero lo único que recibieron fue una sacudida que les hizo saltar. La sangre que había sobre la cama sí era de John, pero había emanado de una pequeña herida en su nariz. Bendito fue el temblor en su mano que se hizo presente cuando accionó el gatillo…

— Greg, sabes que te estoy muy agradecido y te considero un gran amigo, pero quiero que sepas que si no me das lo que te pido, me olvidaré de todo eso y te golpearé si es necesario. — Advirtió con voz temblorosa.

Greg no debía haberse preocupado por aquella advertencia, pues claramente John no estaba en condiciones de golpearle, pues ni siquiera se habría podido mantener en pie sin ayuda de su bastón. Pensó en negarse, pero al final simplemente suspiró. — Está bien, John. — Se puso de pie y caminó en dirección a un locker al otro lado de su oficina. Abrió la puerta y extrajo una caja de color beige, en la que al costado se podía leer _Sherlock Holmes,_ escrito con un marcador negro. La depositó sobre su escritorio y retiró la tapa. Sus movimientos eran observados por John, quien simplemente había contenido la respiración cuando había leído el nombre en la caja. Del interior de la caja, Greg extrajo una bolsa transparente que se mantenía cerrada por un zipper de plástico; en su interior, el celular de Sherlock se dejaba ver, con la pantalla rajada al centro. Greg dudó un momento cuando se giró en dirección a John, con la bolsa guindando de su mano.   

— Por favor. — Pidió John, extendiendo su mano temblorosa.

Greg tragó saliva y después de suspirar profundamente, le entregó la bolsa. John simplemente se dio la vuelta y desapareció tras la puerta de la oficina.

~Fin Del Flash-Back~

Miró fijamente la pantalla rajada, que se iluminó cuando presionó el botón a uno de los costados. En la pantalla se visualizaba el mismo fondo de estrellas que en la computadora de Sherlock. Entró en la bandeja de llamadas, y ahí seguía, su número de teléfono como último contacto. Sus ojos se rozaron al instante en el que leyó su nombre sobre los dígitos. Aquello no habría significado nada de no ser porque de entre los muchos números telefónicos guardados, el suyo era el único que había sido guardado con el nombre que indicase a quién pertenecía.

Retrocedió en el menú y entró a la bandeja de mensajes; sólo había dos, dos mensajes:

 _Ven a jugar. Último piso del St. Bart’s Hospital. PD: Tengo algo que querrás de vuelta._ — _SH._

 _Estoy esperando… —_ _JM._

Su mandíbula se tensó e inmediatamente borró los mensajes. Las preguntas volvían a formarse en su mente: “¿Por qué, Sherlock?” “¿Por qué después de todo lo que pasamos _juntos_? _”._ En ese momento, las palabras de Sherlock llegaron a su mente, esas que parecían adaptarse magníficamente a la situación: _“_ Si estuvieras muriendo… Si estuvieras siendo asesinado, en los últimos segundos de vida, _¿qué dirías?”._ “Por favor, Dios, déjame vivir”. Su respuesta seguía siendo la misma, pero con un ligero cambio… “Por favor, Dios, déjame volverle a ver después de esto…” Eso era lo que diría; eso es lo único que ahora mismo quería y tanto deseaba.

La lluvia ya había comenzado a caer para cuando las palabras en su mente se habían desaparecido. El agarre de su mano en torno a su bastón cedió y el objeto cayó al vacío. Sintió el dolor asentarse en su pierna cuando adoptó su postura militar. Miró al frente, en dirección a donde recordaba haber estado él en ese día. Marcó el número de Sherlock en su propio teléfono y se lo llevó al oído. Ignorando por completo el aviso que la mujer de servicio telefónico recitaba, cerró los ojos fuertemente y sus labios se separaron.

— _Adiós._ — Susurró.

— ¿Adiós? — Preguntó la voz tras él. — No se dice “Adiós” a menos de que vayas a ir a alguna parte de la que nunca vas a regresar. Y tú, John, NO vas a ir a ninguna parte.

Tras esas palabras, la sangre de John se congeló. No podía ser _él, él_ está muerto. Se giró lentamente, su mano apretando dolorosamente el teléfono. Sherlock estaba justo detrás de él, mirándole. Como si todo estuviera bien, como si simplemente se reencontrase con un viejo amigo al que acaba de ver el día anterior, lo cual sabe que a fin de cuentas es cierto, pero como siempre, ese pequeño detalle no lo había compartido con John.

Sherlock extendió sus manos en su dirección. — Ven. — Indicó. Su voz suave y profunda envió un escalofrío que le erizó todos los vellos a John, quien seguía con el celular contra su oreja y con la misma mirada perdida de aquel día.

El agua los había empapado a ambos en cuestión de segundos, pero aquello no importaba. Después de segundos que parecieron durar una eternidad, John apartó su mano de su propio costado, guiándola temerosamente en dirección a Sherlock. Sherlock le sonreía dulcemente, diciéndole con la mirada todo lo que necesitaba saber. Cuando sus manos entraron en contacto, una corriente eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de ambos. El teléfono en la mano de John cayó, provocando un fuerte sonido cuando golpeo con el piso. Sherlock haló de él con cuidado, pues a pesar de que todo parecía estar bien en John ahora mismo, sabía que su pierna aún seguía molestándole. Le tomó por la cintura fuertemente cuando sintió que John iba a caer, pero le sostuvo, evitando su _caída_. Jamás le dejaría caer… no a él. Nunca a él. John se aferró a su cuello, apretándole contra él y hundiendo su rostro en la coyuntura de su hombro y cuello.

Una cálida humedad remplazó el frío en el hombro de Sherlock. John lloraba, lloraba cuan niño pequeño que ha caído y se ha herido, pero que inmediatamente ha sido abrazado por la persona más importante de su vida, la misma que intenta calmarlo, acariciando su espalda y susurrándole al oído que no ha pasado nada, que todo está bien y que aunque en ese momento el dolor es demasiado, siempre termina despareciendo con el tiempo, con muchos cuidados, amor y cariño. Eso sí; aquello dejará cicatriz, una cicatriz muy grande. Pero cada vez que la miren, parecerá una hormiga, pues ahora que están juntos todo lo malo será pequeño e insignificante, como las cosas que se ven _desde las alturas._   

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por leerlo. Primero que nada, quiero agregar que esto nació gracias a unas imágenes bellísimas que vi en internet hace un par de años. Lamentablemente no cuento con el link de dichas imágenes :c


End file.
